War is Coming
WAR IS COMING Season One, Episode One of Dusk "Forever dark skies. Don't let them engulf you my dear child. War is coming." 'I had a feeling my mother had seen something. Maybe the war that seemed to be closing in on us was actually closer than I thought. I continued clawing thorugh the thick bramble bushes, clawing towards a place I knew I might be safe. Might. I didn't really know why I had left the safety of a twoleg nest, where the war couldn't reach me, but I felt I needed to warn those who might fall victim to the war the Fangs caused. I had cut my collar off. I didn't really enjoy being a kittypet, but at least it was a safe life. "Youch!" I shrieked as a thorn punchered my paw. A small amount of blood squirted onto the grass underpaw but I continued on, limping slightly. I sighed and stopped. Why was I doing this? ---- It was almost sunset and I had decided to head home for the night. Drastically limping now and wincing in pain, I was reaching the edge of the forest. I froze and I heard muffled voices. "Honestly! How do the wild cats live with this?" I sighed with relief and called out, "Ipi! Teeka! In here!" Squeals and squeaks of delight echoed around my as two identical pretty black and white speckled cats bounded over to me and started fretting. "Where on earth did that gigantic thorn come from?" Shrieked the youngest black and white she-cat, her eyes wide with concern. I rolled my eyes. Ipi could overreact badly. "It's not gigantic," I told her kindly. "I just need to go home and get it treated." Ipi tilted her head and squeaked, "your home you live in with Lila?" Lila was my twoleg. ''I might never see her again. But I don't fit in the kittypet lifestyle. '' '"I'm going home with you." ---- "Papa, Papa!" Ipi squealed exictedly, bouncing over to a den sort of place which went underground. "Papa! Kala is here to visit!" "Is she now?" A huge brown and white tom slipped out of the den, his eyes wide with interest. "Kala," he purred warmly. "Why did you come for my aid?" I shifted my paws. I had to tell him. "I need you to take me to SunClan." The tom's eyes widened even more and he replied lightly, "I swore I would never reveal where they are hidden." I groaned and responded dryly, "I need to speak with their leader, Newtstar, you said his name was. Please Thunder, this is for our sakes and our sakes only. I just need SunClan to finish my plans." The tom, Thunder, shook his head and turned, beginning to pad north. "You do not need them. You only need your friends to defeat the war," he hissed. I flattened my ears to my head and spat, "why will you not help me? Do you want many to perish in the coming war?" "I do not want innocent lives to die, so I will help. But I will not lead you to SunClan." I sniffed. "Fine." I stalked off, remembering there was one more cat that could help me. Please be kind to me Leaf. ---------------------- "Where do we go now?" I asked Leaf and the creamy brown she-cat shook her head to the right. "That way." We headed off again; we had been travelling for a few sunrises now, none of which had been interesting until now. Ipi and Teeka had come with us but Leaf and I sis not object. Maybe the two younger cats could find a home with SunClan. "How do you know the way to SunClan?" Ipi peeped up yet again, staring questioningly at Leaf who she was padding along next to. Teeka scoffed. "Have you not been listening? Leaf knows where they are because she has a friend living around where SunClan lives. Got it, mouse-brain?" Ipi snorted and bounded further ahead, Teeka bounding after her. "They remind me of me and my older sister, Oakfire, when we were younger. Before she went away of course." Leaf had told me a few tales about her and her mysterious sister, Oakfire, who had been named a strange name for reasons unknown. I nodded to the greying she-cat and we ran after the younger cats, our tails streaming out behind us. "Ipi! Teeka! Have you found something?" Ipi ran back to us, her eyes wild with terror. "Teeka! She was taken away by strange cats who took her deep into the forest!" Leaf started backing away and she whispered to us, "I cannot go any further. Yu have gotten where you needed to be. Go, follow Teeka's scent and you'll find SunClan." The creamy she-cat seemed to drift away on the wind and it was soon just me and Ipi standing there. "Ipi, follow the scent with me. Stay behind me at all times." We took off through the forest and it was soon after that we came across strange scents of about four cats, Teeka's scent woven among them. We bounded along the trail, taking sharp turns here and there, and finally emerging in a large clearing, a thorn wall surrounding it. "Teeka's scent goes in here!" Ipi whispered, slipping out from behind me and slinking through the thorn wall through a small gap. "Ipi! I told you to stay behind me!" I growled and slunk in after the young she-cat, uttering winces under my breath every time my fur got caught. "What do we have here? An older one to follow the younger ones? Are you their mother or what?" Crap. ''We've been caught. ''I felt claws rake my pelt and let out a yowl as claws raked over my face. I thrashed around, hooking my claws into any piece of fur I could. "Ow! Kala, stop! You hit me!" I shot an apologetic look at Ipi, who glared at me and then glared at her capturer, a sleek but fairly built silver she-cat, not much older than Ipi herself. I looked at my capturer, an unconfident looking cream tom, who twitched his tail slightly. "Should we take them to Newtstar?" He asked a very pretty brown she-cat, who didn't seem much older than me. "Yes, it would be suitable." The she-cat shot me a nasty glare and lead us towards a rather large den, going underneath a tree. "You will wait here until Newtstar comes," said the cream tom croakily. "Rabbitpaw will guard you until then." The cream tom and silver she-cat retreated from the den, leaving the pretty brown she-cat to guard us. "Ipi?" I whispered to the quivering form of my friend. "Are you okay?" Ipi shivered and moved closer to Teeka, who was crouched next to her. I felt relief crash over me. Teeka had been found, but we were not safe. "Um, how long are we going to be in here for?" I asked the she-cat who spoke to me harshly, "you don't have to wait." She slipped away, out of the den, and her place was taken by a handsome tom who looked at us all kindly. "Friends of Leaf, I'd guess," he said thoughtfully, sniffing my pelt and drawing his head away slowly. "Sorry about Rabbitpaw, she completely her warrior assessment today and is rather cocky. But I should remember you probably don't know what a warrior assessment is." We all shook our heads and Ipi curled her lips at the tom. "Why capture us? What use are we to you?" The tom chuckled. "You, my little one, and your friends, are going to tell us why you are here." The end. Sorry if this was short, it is the first episode of the show so it was rather hard for me to get done a longer episode. Yes, I did say episodes will come out on Saturdays but they will now stretch over the whole weekend due to me not having enough time to finish an episode on one day.